


百年孤独

by nonresistant



Category: balabalabalabalabala
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonresistant/pseuds/nonresistant
Summary: 她们各自渡过了百年孤独的时光。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 是，是草稿。是存档。以后我再更新。

穿过城门，行过一片由两片台阶和围绕着整个城门的高平台所铸造的独立于城市的部分，直直走下台阶，向下去。能看见两旁台阶间围绕着一块突出的空地。约莫三十多方见地。有个来自外乡的奥特莫在天望定居后，于这片小空地搭建起一个露天酒馆，专供路经此地的闲人消磨时间。  
这酒馆看起来正是那奥特曼定居此处的正当理由。但也不知道，究竟是酒馆给了他居住的理由还是他因妄图居住此处才设下了这个酒馆。户口调查薄和档案上无多疑虑记录，反正，毋庸置疑的事实是他特意的迁移了户口。这事的具体原因除他自己外，看起来再无第二莫知道了。

当时为他登记的的柜员没做多问，尽管那是个陌生面孔，提交的资料上身家背景也少显可疑。但在这位柜员生活于凡世的这六十多年来，介从于他父母的教诲，又由于他于二十五岁时痛失初恋女性的甜蜜体验，生活让他他一直所认为最正确最锐利的原则，也就是他最精于的一件事：那没必要去管任何一位陌生公民的事情。无一例外，除他自身和关心的人以外没有值得他费心的。  
尽管他如此照做实际只是出于迷茫无原因的追随，但他还是恪守着这人生信条。

这位柜员在去工作的过程中习惯抄一条城墙边缘的小路，那条不成路的小道正好是斜穿神庙区的，于是他便有了许多见到那些供奉先祖神的祭司的机会。他许多年以来作那条小道的长期过客的经历使他对那些不涉于世的安静氛围十分熟悉，而他知道，也众所周知：组成这气氛的一个必要要素便是那些祭司和见习学徒。你路过时不论匆忙与否，视线中总会有侍祭和祭司的身影出现，他们像是某种长成奥特莫模样的卡吉特一般细声轻语。像是专门潜伏在黑暗的角落里，就专等着路人经过时突然出现，扎进到他们的视线内去。他们的存在在神庙区仿佛无处不在，神眷像是将那里的空气和建筑都由祭司建成。即使你只是一位初来乍到的旅人，仅是靠近神庙区的大门便就能清晰听见其中本教学者再向虔诚信徒宣讲道义的声音。正如人人所言，僧侣和祭司在那里无处不在。   
柜员感受过了少年时的多重打击，又经历了那些直到三十五岁方才结束的家族哲学渲染，被许多如是的“生活”所培养。全然无视了庙墙中压抑的气息让大部分初入和不羁的少年见习者将要窒息的，也即是那些他所崇敬的祭司们的冷静疏离的生活态度。其实他一直没发现，也没承认过，他崇敬那种生活的主要原因只是祭司们的举动为他的冷漠迷茫态度提供了一个“正当举措”的彰映。他仅仅是对此保持着一如既往的深信不疑。  
这位柜员知道，这里的居民也众所周知，同时还一直作为他在天望生活的原则支持的一个事实是这样的：“天望是个大城市。观光客、旅者、沿路补给的商队和突然传送来的法师公会成员都是常客。根本无需为突然到来的家伙惊慌。”这件事和柜员的习惯让他无暇追究新面孔们究竟何处而来，根本没时间去看看那些人究竟是来自巴尔斐拉还是从瓦伦伍德突兀迁回的。也正是这样的一件事情，使得这些习惯了大城市特有的此种繁华生活的居民在艾斯垂一手造就的灾难里成群死于梅鲁涅斯·大衮所操使的迪德拉手中。所以，当日后的先祖神州之锐眼鹰，终结了莫拉格·巴尔所带来的湮灭危机的那位英雄受命到访此处时，已无从得知之前此地原本的繁荣昌盛景象了。虽也不知如此是好是坏。

但也所以，但也因此，当日后他见到尚还年轻，因逃亡而化名塞纳斯的露天酒馆老板时，他只检查了表格里填写的资料无误，完成了极少部分的本职工作后便为酒馆老板的履历盖下了检查无误的公章。并未多管任何闲事。于是那位老板的真名，我们从此便无所得知了。且在此后，他又换过了多个化名。

这处露天酒馆可以算是设备简陋，简单来看，只是比穿越岛屿的卡吉特商队和别族旅客的营地稍多些桌椅。称不上是什么令人惊奇的奥特莫或天望奇迹胜地。介于奥瑞东向来平静淡漠，远在大陆和塞洛迪尔争夺王座的战役也波及不到岛内，上方和城内的静谧处向来不缺以各种理由欢庆任何事情的闲人。他们整日喧喧闹闹，日出之后便突然如迁徙被水淹没的草地的野兔一般结群而出。几乎用他们的疯狂和喧嚷填满了城市内除商贩旅行者赖以饱食之地以及驻军地和私人建筑以外的任何角落。那些安静朴素的居民没人知道他们究竟从何目的而整日有如此精力在城市内四处奔波，望着他们——一群闲人公子的队伍从窗外勾肩搭背的成群经过后，少许感慨便开始准备前往神庙。尚有能怀念的，或青年时的感伤气息在他们的生活里犹存的，常会在路途中想起自己与这些年轻莫同岁的时景。随后他们往城里走，赶往神庙。而年轻莫往城外走，分流去往酒馆和城外及近郊。


End file.
